Lost
by Allicat6
Summary: What if Zuko was the Avatar? Aang having never existed. What if all the air benders were dead? And the world was virtually doomed by Zuko’s own father. The fire lord still being him. What if he had tried to kill Zuko when he found out? And what if Z
1. Chapter 1: How Could This Happen?

Lost

Author: I own nothing.

Rating: M

Summary: What if Zuko was the Avatar? Aang having never existed. What if all the air benders were dead? And the world was virtually doomed by Zuko's own father. The fire lord still being him. What if he had tried to kill Zuko when he found out? And what if Zuko can't save the world because he can't learn air bending? Will you join his journey?

Pairings: Zuko x Jet, Haru x Teo.

What they will do(people who will travel with him): Haru - Earth Bending Teacher, Jet, Teo, Ty Lee, and June - Friends, Iroh - his uncle and true friend, Suki - Teaches him sword techniques, Yue - water bending Teacher.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: How Could This Happen?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His father had tried to kill him. On his sixteenth birthday, they'd found out he was the Avatar. The previous Avatars had all been killed when they'd been born. But somehow the thought of the fire lord's son to be the next Avatar had completely taken them off guard. He'd run away the minute it had happened. He was truly depressed though, a large scar forming on his eye, because of the blast sent at him by his own father. His uncle was with him, as was his dragon, one of the last three of them left. It had been his childhood pet. The name of the Dragon was Char, he was a large blue dragon. Iroh helped him get out, he was the only one who seemed to give a damn about Zuko. His own sister had been sent out to capture him now. He was all alone, why was he so cursed like this? He'd never wanted this. Not to be the avatar. And he was going to be the one who would fail too. Because he couldn't kill his own father. They finally stopped at the Western Air Temple. Where everything was upside down.

"Uncle...what do I do now? I'm so lost. My own father wants me captured or dead. It won't surprise me if I am killed by him. But...how the hell am I supposed to free the world? How can they expect me to do that!?" Screamed Zuko in emotional pain.

Iroh sighed and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder in comfort. Iroh had a pet messenger hawk with him, the hawk's name was Hawky. Char nuzzled Zuko who pet him. Iroh didn't really know what to do, but he did know he had to help Zuko.

"Let's think about this Zuko. Do you want to kill your father? Obviously not, so you must fulfill your destiny another way." Spoke Iroh's wise tone.

"I know I have to stop him. This is too much, this war is ridiculous. And he must be stopped, or else I'll never stop running. I guess I'll never become fire lord now." Spoke Zuko's depressed tone.

"Then let's focus on one thing at a time. We should have you learn the elements in order." Spoke Iroh's wise tone.

"First is usually Air uncle! I can't possibly learn it!" Spoke Zuko's desperate tone.

"Then we will wait for that one last. Which first, Water or Earth?" Asked Iroh.

"I already know lightning and fire. I suppose because Water's the hardest element for me. Earth should be next." Spoke Zuko's distraught tone.

Iroh nodded, they wound up staying a few days at the Air Temple. Zuko left his hair down at the moment. Not feeling proud enough to dress like a prince. He looked at Char and then up at the sky. He felt so much hurt.

When his girlfriend Mai had found out when he'd been thirteen, she'd been supportive. But she had a weak heart, and had died at an early age. He never told anyone after that. But his sister Azula had found out because of the elders at the palace and told his father. His mother had died protecting him. And here he was. A large bandage over his left eye. His twin swords, his dagger, his dragon, his uncle, and his messenger hawk with him. He didn't have anything left of his palace life. He felt so alone, so scared, so gone. If things could get any worse, which he knew they could, he'd scream.

- 5 days later -

The summer solstice was coming up, and he knew he had to learn Earth Bending before that time. They had a month. He finally had been able to remove the bandage, gazing at his scar in a mirror. He ended up punching the mirror and breaking it into pieces. They left the Air Temple, and flew up on the dragon. Iroh was looking around, as they found a small town to buy supplies. They had limited money, only a bit of fire nation money. Zuko wore a disguise of course, so no fire nation warriors would bother them. They bought several teas, and some vegetables. Zuko stared at the ground, not looking up. He was very much humbled as of late. But he felt someone tap his shoulder, he saw a boy, he was wearing a green headband, had a mustache, and green eyes.

"You dropped this." Spoke his kind voice.

"Thanks..." Spoke Zuko taking the tea.

"Hey! You look familiar..." Spoke the boy's voice.

"I'm just a traveler." Spoke Zuko calmly.

He turned to walk away, only to be stopped. The boy was looking at him closely, when suddenly he reared back in shock. Zuko ran then, he ran to their campsite, but he was followed by the boy closely.

"Hi, I'm Haru. It's nice to meet you, Avatar Zuko." Spoke his kind voice.

"What do you want?" Asked Zuko.

"I need your help." Spoke Haru's soft voice.

"With what?" Asked Zuko.

"With my mother. She's very Ill." Spoke Haru's calm voice.

"We'll help." Spoke up Iroh.

Zuko sighed, they wound up going into the town. Where Haru was quite friendly. Iroh walked into the house first, and he began making some tea.

"What happened to your father?" Asked Zuko.

"He was captured by the fire nation and killed. Because he was an Earth Bender." Spoke Ha ru's soft voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Spoke Zuko's depressed tone.

"Hey...you need an Earth bending teacher, right?" Asked Haru.

"That's right. Usually that would be the second or third element for me. But there's no way for me to learn Air Bending. So I've decided to learn Earth Bending first." Spoke Zuko's kind tone.

"I'm an Earth Bender. Perhaps I can help with you." Spoke Haru's soft tone.

"With your mother in this condition, you're needed at home." Spoke Zuko's concerned tone.

Iroh came out, he sighed and shook his head. He was holding Haru's mother's necklace. Haru's eyes went wide.

"She's dead. She had a deadly case of limonia. She didn't make it after I let her drink the tea." Spoke Iroh's desolate tone.

Haru actually started to cry, but Zuko felt helpless, so all he did was hug Haru and rub his back. It was an hour later, and Iroh had moved their campsite into the house. Zuko and Haru had gone to bury his mom. Iroh felt bad for the young boy, he'd been completely orphaned. Zuko helped all he could with the grave, but Haru's Earth Bending skills were quite good. Zuko did stay for the small ceremony though between the neighbors. As they went back inside, Haru thanked them both for doing all they could.

"Haru...I don't know how I could take you from your home now." Spoke Zuko's blunt tone.

"It's ok. I'm going to help you. My father was killed about a year ago by the fire nation. And you do need to learn Earth Bending. I may not be the best Earth Bender, but I know I'm good enough to help you." Spoke Haru's depressed tone.

"But what about your home? And with what just happened, shouldn't you take some time?" Asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I should probably prepare. In the meantime, you can't stay here. They imprison Earth Benders, Rogue Fire Benders, and Water Benders all over this place. Come back in a month, I promise I will be ready by then." Spoke Haru's hushed tone.

"Ok...until then, Uncle and I will try to find a way for me to learn Air Bending. I know that this journey will be long. And I know that killing my own father will be beyond difficult, if not impossible. But I know...for sure. That I must find a way to end this war. Even if it means betraying my own family." Spoke Zuko's calm tone.

"I'll see you in a month then." Spoke Haru while smiling.

Zuko shook his hand, as they all just sat around and listened to his uncle's stories. Zuko actually smiled, he'd made a friend. The gods only knew what would happen next though. He felt so lost, confused, and abandoned. But as they left, he found he has a purpose in life to still fulfill, and he knew this was the right path.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: Yeah I know, it's gonna be a long ride.

Zuko: I'm more depressing then usual

Author: Yeah....

Iroh: My nephew is the avatar? Neat...

Author: Reviews! Please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

Lost

Author: Remember I own nothing. This is rated M.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two: The Southern Air Temple

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Zuko was traveling with his uncle only for now. They had a month before Haru was going to be able to join them. He leaned back against the cloth on his dragon which had ropes tied to it around their feet and hands, so that they could stay on the thin creature. His pet messenger Hawk's name was Hawkeye, a very good little Hawk who flew by Char's side. Zuko looked at his feet, he wound up wondering what he could possibly do to master air bending, when there were no air benders left. They landed soon, at the Southern Air temple. After they were untied, they began to walk around. Zuko was looking everywhere for anything that could help him. He didn't want to kill his father, but he was afraid, that's what he'd wind up doing if it came down to that. He was looking around when suddenly he was hit to the ground, he looked up and saw a boy there, with a but of hay in his mouth, and twin hook swords. He gasped and took out his own twin swords that were on his back. As he did though, the boy stepped back.

"Sorry, I thought you were a fire bender who wasn't the avatar." Spoke the boy apologetically.

"How'd you recognize me?" Asked Zuko.

"Well duh, you are the fire nations prince. Not that, that gave it away. I've been waiting here actually for you. My name's Jet." Spoke his handsome voice, which seemed to match his appearance.

"What? Why? What do you want with me?" Asked Zuko.

"Well you see, you need to master Air Bending. And this is an air temple. When I was chased away from home by fire benders, and then the news spread about you being the avatar, I climbed the mountain here. I had a group with me, but they're all dead now because of the elements, I was the only one to make it. So when I made it here, I knew that somehow, I'd have to help you, because you'd probably go to the air temples, so I began exploring, and you'll never guess what I found." Spoke Jet's dreamy tone.

What Zuko couldn't figure out, was why this boy was so attractive, yes in the fire nation, things were different, many fire benders were known to be bisexual, and war buddies were not unheard of, it was especially common for men to marry other men, and women to marry other women in the fire nation. The thing was, Zuko had never really been attracted to anyone since Mai had died.

"What did you find?" Zuko asked him.

Jet pulled out an air bending scroll. Now Zuko didn't even know if he had the natural talent of air bending. But he had to give it a try, right? Well for now, he turned back to his uncle who took the scroll. Iroh smiled at him and took them back to Char. Jet following along.

"So, Jet...why do you want to help me?" Asked Zuko.

"Because my family was slaughtered by the fire nation! I want them to pay, but I do know you're of fire the fire nation, but...I'm guessing that if anyone can get revenge for the families out there, it's gonna be you." Spoke Jet's deep voice.

"If that's the case, then why don't we stay here for a couple of more days uncle? I can try to learn from the scroll, and maybe Jet, can you spar with me since we bot use duel swords?" Spoke Zuko's kind tone.

Jet smirked and nodded. Iroh made them some tea, since they had several tea bags in the packs they had on Char. Jet decided it couldn't be comfortable the way they were traveling now. And he made a saddle from the left over leather and ropes they had, some of the leather had been found from the ancient air temple poles. Zuko put their pack in there. They had about twenty tea bags, two jars of tea mixture, five bags of jerky, and a canteen full of water. Otherwise they had maybe one blanket. Zuko shivered a bit as the night came, even around the fire it was cold. Jet moved and put the blanket around him, Zuko blushed afterwards, his uncle Iroh noticed. Iroh had never been struck by Zuko as being the bisexual type, of course Iroh knew it was common, but Zuko was a prince, he would need to continue the royal bloodline, or else the entire kingdom would fall into chaos. However, this being true, Zuko did have a sister, and if Azula could be taught of what was right and wrong, maybe she could do it. Iroh wanted only the best for Zuko, and if this boy was it, then so be it.

- the next day-

Zuko sighed, looking at the air bending scroll. Jet came up and gave him some tea. He smiled a bit and blushed, Jet was very caring. They wound up dueling, and they were very much even. After the spar, Jet was sitting down with them when Iroh asked him a simple question.

"When we leave, how would you like to join us Jet? We already found Zuko and Earth bending teacher, his name is Haru. But he needed some time to get ready for the journey, and we could always use some help on our journey." Spoke Iroh's wise tone.

In truth, Iroh was doing this for Zuko. He could tell already, that Zuko had a crush on Jet. And he was not going to separate them for stupid palace reasons. Jet looked at Zuko and then at Iroh, he nodded, he could go with them. Zuko felt ecstatic, this was his chance to get friends, and they would need all the help they could get. Iroh smiled and they ate some fruit that grew around the temple.

It was later that night, while Iroh practiced with Zuko, their fire bending had become more and more powerful, Zuko was not nearly as good as Iroh was, but Iroh was proud of Zuko. And when Zuko shot lightning into his target, he hit dead on. Iroh even taught him how to redirect lightning as well. Zuko was officially a master of fire bending, but when he looked at the scroll and tried to practice, he always wound up blowing smoke, or sending himself flying into a wall. It was so much harder when you had no one to teach you.

- The next day -

They were about to leave, Jet had packed up some dishware from this place, some nuts that grew here, and a small canteen of water. He was always chewing on that piece of straw. Zuko found himself wondering what else that mouth could do, then he'd mentally kick himself for being so perverted, but how could he help it? He was a sixteen year old boy with hormones, right? But just as they were about to leave, they saw a fleet coming up the mountain, and Azula was at the head of them. Zuko grimaced, but Jet jumped from Char. Iroh hopped onto Char and they flew down. Iroh sent his fire down, raining upon the fire nation soldiers. Jet went and took out a few of them himself. Even though Zuko was dead locked with Azula, even lightning was passed through them, and fire was burning hot, he could feel her power was too strong for him. And that's when it happened. Zuko went into the avatar state. Sening air at her and knocking her from the cliff, she did survive, but Char and Iroh flew past him and Jet, they escaped, Hawkeye flying by his side. Zuko fainted of course after his state had passed on, and he lay in the saddle. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jet looking at him worriedly.

"What was that?" Asked Jet.

"That avatar state, it's when the past lives of avatars beforehand are released through the body. The last avatar was an Earth bender, his name was Jung Le. He was powerful, but he was killed by the fire nation. When in the avatar state, the avatar can die, and is most vulnerable, however he has more power then ever." Spoke Iroh's wise tone.

Zuko sighed, they still had three weeks until Haru was coming with them, and he felt so drained, he looked at the air bending scroll, they would go to the other air temples next. And he was glad they had a new friend with them.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author: Sorry that took so long to update.

Zuko: *blushes and Jet smirks at him*

Jet: Oh now come my little Uke.

Iroh: *shields his eyes.*

Author: *drools* reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3: Journey into the spirit worl

Lost

Author: I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait everyone.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three: Journey to the spirit world 1

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They rode for about four days to get away from Azula. They stopped for food at last. Jet looking around at the town. Everything seemed ok, but something in the back of his mind told him that something could go wrong. And he was right about that feeling as soldiers from the fire nation appeared. Jet attacked, sending them flying with his duel swords. Zuko and Iroh blocked the fire from them, and Iroh and Zuko both sent out lightning out at the soldiers, who were either sent flying or retreated away. Iroh sighed as they restocked on food, running out of money of course in the process. Jet looked around, and saw a girl with a long braid run up to them.

"Zuko! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed.

"Ty Lee?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! I heard about what happened to you! I'm so sorry, I wish I had been there to help!" she exclaimed, in her Ty Lee voice, which was quite high pitched.

"So...you want to help me? I thought you were friends with Azula." Spoke Zuko's astonished voice.

"I am. So right now I can't really help you. But I was Mai's friend first and foremost. And her former boyfriend being you, you come before Azula. Give me some time to sabotage Azula's resources. Trust me, she won't expect a thing. But it is so nice to see you." Spoke Ty Lee's squeaky voice.

She hugged him then cart wheeled away back to the circus she was traveling with. Zuko didn't know how, but he had subconsciously made a friend on the inside of enemy lines. He smiled gently and looked to Jet who was working on strapping their supplies down. Then Zuko heard a scream, he looked to where it was coming from. A woman ran out and saw him.

"Are you the Avatar?" she asked.

"Yeah? Why?" He spoke bitterly.

"My village desperately needs your help." Spoke her lovely voice.

Zuko looked to uncle Iroh who nodded. Jet finished strapping down the supplies before they walked over to her village. The buildings were burning and Zuko looked to her.

"A spirit has been attacking my village, though we're not sure why." Spoke her concerned tone of voice.

"What do you want Zuko to do?" Asked Jet.

"The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the real world." Spoke the lady.

Zuko sighed and looked to his uncle. Iroh had once taken a journey into the spirit world himself. And Zuko knew that perhaps he could help him. So Zuko waited while Iroh worked on helping him meditate. Zuko felt himself become consumed by the light of the spirit world and he appeared outside of his body. He looked ahead to see a sky bison, and a previous avatar next to it. He ran forward, the lady smiled gently, he had an arrow on his head.

"Are you...Avatar Aang?" Asked Zuko. (Yes in this Aang is a past life)

"Yes Avatar Zuko, I am. I am here to tell you of something." Spoke the Avatar's wise tone of voice.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"By the end of summer, a Comet will come. Giving your father and the fire benders immense strength. You must master the elements, and the avatar state before that day." Spoke Aang's wise voice.

"But I can't! There are no air benders left!" screamed Zuko.

"You can. You will find a way." Spoke the Avatar.

Zuko saw Avatar Aang fade and he sighed, punching the ground with a grief filled sigh. He then saw her, a young girl was looking at him, her eyes pale blue.

"Hello?" spoke Zuko.

"She killed me...." spoke the girl's haunted voice.

"Who killed you?" asked Zuko.

"The lady in town. She left me in the forest, I was only five. She left me to die. And told the village I died on accident. I will not stop haunting the town until she is dead. My name is Haomi, you can prove this." Spoke the girl's haunted tone.

Zuko nodded and went back to his body, waking up he looked to the woman and grabbed her arm.

"You caused this. You killed her. You left her to die." Spoke Zuko's accusatory voice.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the woman in astonishment.

"The spirit that is haunting you is of the girl, Haomi. Who you left to die." Spoke Zuko's dangerously angry tone.

The woman began to cry. Saying she hadn't meant it. Zuko looked to his uncle and Jet, they stepped into a home where they would be given hospitality for the night. Zuko then told them of the previous air bender. And what he had said. He felt so helpless. There was no way that he could master all the elements.

- The Next Day -

They left and went to another Air Temple. They had previously been to the Southern, now they were at the Eastern.

"I should probably try to start on Air Bending." Spoke Zuko.

He began working out the moves that were on the scroll, and trying to move the air around him. It was such a free element, it wasn't like fire. Fire was driven from the breath and the heart. But this was different somehow. It was so hard to control, and he ended up blowing many of them into rocks and such.

"Zuko!" came a scream.

He turned and saw Azula there. She sent lightning at him, he dodged narrowly and looked to Jet. Jet ran at her, using his twin swords, but he was no match, and was burnt badly by blue fire. Zuko grabbed him as he fell, and Iroh grabbed them on Char. Zuko looked to Jet who wasn't in good shape.

"This is all my fault...if he wasn't with us." Spoke Zuko's sad tone.

Iroh knew that Zuko was suffering, but they had no choice but to get to a safe area. He flew them to Haru's town. Where Zuko took Jet inside Haru's house. Haru was almost ready to go too, he looked at Jet and Zuko. Zuko used some water, but he did not have healing abilities, at least not yet. And as Jet suffered, Zuko felt his heart hurt. Jet was his friend, and he's brought him nothing but trouble. He ran outside, Iroh followed closely of course.

- Outside -

Zuko punched a tree as the tears fell. And he tried to feel better. But he just couldn't.

"Why did I have to be the Avatar? No one would be hurt if I wasn't! If I wasn't, the none of this would have happened!" Screamed Zuko.

"Zuko, you're wrong. Jet wouldn't have you as a friend. He would be trying to fight you if you weren't. While you would be in good graces with your father. It would not be right. This is your destiny." Spoke Iroh's wise tone.

Iroh hugged Zuko and rain fell down around the village. They went back inside, and Zuko did not leave Jet's side, as Iroh made sure no fire nation soldiers would find them by planting many traps around them.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author: Yes I know it's moving slowly, hope it gets better soon.

Zuko: *glares*

Jet: aw don't worry babe, I'll get better. *hugs*

Zuko: Blushes

Author: Reviews please!


End file.
